


Sansa's Squire

by CDKim



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: With the Great War over and the Knight King defeated, fated relationships form.





	Sansa's Squire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or its characters. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

'Holy fuck, I'm alive!' Was all Podrick could think after he saw every last wight fall at his feet. He looks to his right to see Sir Jaime and Sir Brienne also still alive, standing pressed against the wall of Winterfell. He goes to speak but before he can utter a word, both knights turn to each other, simultaneously dropping their weapons to the ground, pulling one another into a tight embrace. Which quickly turned into something more. As Brienne and Jaime proceeded to further their hold, to explore one others bodies, both completely forgetting their present company.   
"I love you Brienne." Jaime moans, as he pulls her closer for a kiss.  
"What?" Brienne almost shouted, breaking their connection in the process.  
"I said, I love you Brienne, my Wench." Jaime says, smirking as he gladly repeats himself.  
He gazes into her gorgeous sapphire eyes, as to confirm his love confession reaches her heart and more importantly her head, to which she's always inside of. As her eyes soften to his stare and her lips turn into a small smile, he knows his words reached her. He pulls her close once more to confirm it and she does by lowering her head to his, her inexperience most evident, as she almost head butted him in the process of their first kiss. Their lips finally meet crashing into one another with the passion of lovers at last united. Her novice approach to love made for some messy kisses but her innocence only fueled his fire as he tightens his hold on her to deepen the kiss.  
"Bout fucking time." Podrick said fortuitously, as he walks away from the embracing knights, neither paying him any attention.  
As Podrick walks towards the Winterfell crypts, he takes extra care not to step atop any bodies that strewn the ground. 'This was the worst possible battle I've ever seen, at least I hope.' He thinks to himself as he enters the alcove, to the stairs that lead to the Stark crypts. He had to move several corpses just to get to the doors entrance. While doing so, he comes to the conclusion thinking aloud, 'They must have tried to flea to the crypts during the massacre, poor bastards.'  
"Lady Sansa, it is me Podrick, all is clear, its safe now." He screams loud, to break threw the thick crypt doors.  
He was flooded with instant relief as soon as he heard the door being unbarred from the other side. The first face he saw emerge, was the Lady Sansa thus causing the breath to catch in his throat and sending his heart flying higher then the walls of Winterfell. He looked down at her hands which held a dagger at the ready. Her face was filled with absolute fear and her body shook with terror. Her state was enough to unnerve him, even more so then the frightful sight of thousands of murderous wights, that was almost ending him.  
"Everything is alright now Milady." Podrick says measured and calmly as possible while reaching gradually for the Ladies blade.  
Sansa ultimately relinquished the knife over to him. Podrick excepted it, then tucked it away in his belt, opposite his sword. She was still very shaken by the event, he held out his arm to assist her up the stairs. Which she excepted still in a daze as they walked up the blood streaked steps.  
"The dead and buried rose from their crypts." Sansa said barely audible.  
Podricks eyes widened as soon as she spoke and if he hadn't just been involved in fighting a man eating army, he would not have believed her. He knows by the sight of her that she needed comforting though he knew it was not his strong suit, he tried his best.  
"Sorry you had to see that Milady. Is there anything I can do for you?" Was all he could come up with.   
"I'm sure you've seen much worse then I, Podrick but if its not to much trouble, could you please escort me to my chambers. I need to clean and compose myself." She asked him in her old self-assured tone.  
"Of course Milday, this way." He said motioning in the direction of her chambers."  
"Thank you Podrick and I insist you call me Sansa." She stated with ease.  
Podricks stilled, flabbergasted by the ladies invitation to drop proper etiquette. But quickly regained his composure and continued walking.  
"As you wish Sansa." Podrick hissed in a hussed tone so the walls didn't echo his breach of protocol.  
Sansa stopped to turn towards him and awarded him with a small smile, that lit up her entire face and made her eyes shine, like the summer sun. At least that's what Podrick thought, as he returned her beautiful smile with one of his own. Then in that moment as they gazed into each others eyes, they simultaneous came to the realization of what was happening between them but at the same time not understanding it at all. The tension building up between them like wildfire about to ignite.  
Each not knowing exactly how much time had passed as they stood staring into each others eyes in the open hallway. Podrick hadn't know what come over him, when he started to slowly lower his head to hers. Sansa noticed this action and instead of pulling away like the Lady of Winterfell probably should, she readied herself for whatever was to come. As she moistened her lips in anticipation and slowly closing her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she waited for, what exactly she didn't know.   
"May I kiss you Sansa." Podrick whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her back.  
"Yes." Was all she could say, once she regained the ability to speak.  
Podrick moved his hands to face, holding her, as he leaned in further more. Pulling them into the most sensual yet passionate kiss neither one of them ever experienced before. Her hands now roaming his back and running though his tangled hair. Only to quickly pull apart from one another as they heard footsteps approaching.  
"Take me to my room, Podrick." Sansa panted in almost a demand, no longer trying to keep her true intent out of her tone.  
"Yes Milady." Podrick answers with jest in his tone. As he extends his arm for her to except, which she did blissfully, deciding not to correct him.  
As they neared her chambers, Podricks nerves grew with each step. For there were so many reasons why they should not take whatever this was any further. For she is the Lady of House Stark, while he is only a lowly squire, and the biggest obstacle that separates them is, his own pathetic uncle killed her father. All of which seemed to matter none to the Lady he was leading.  
"Here we are Mila...Sansa." He says quickly correcting himself as he motions towards her chamber door.  
Sansa could since his hesitation and knew from it, she'd have to be the one to initiate everything and was actually quite fine with that fact. To be with a man she didn't have to fear, to be with someone of her choosing and knew she chose well with Podrick. He was just the type of man she needed, a gentle yet strong , caring and controlled individual who wouldn't think it harm against his virility to let her reign the relationship or whatever this would turn to be. She takes his hand in hers and lead them into her room, closing the door behind them.  
"Come to me Podrick." She demands seductively  
He gratefully excepts the invitation by walking over to her and taking her in his arms, pulling her into another intoxicating kiss. A kiss full of lust, desire and pure unadulterated passion. They melted into each others embrace as their hands explored the others body. The only sounds escaping them, was the elicit panting and moaning from their union.  
"Saaansa." Podrick cried out in erotic surprise as her hand slipped to his arse, squeezing his cheek in the process.   
She bite down on her lip to suppress the urge to moan aloud as Podricks mouth began to trail from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck and ending where the flesh did and the fabric of her dress begun. He peered into her eyes once more not only for the sheer beauty but for further confirmation to continue. That is just what he received when she unexpectedly started to untie the laces of her bodice. Her hands trembling in the process as her breath came out as labored as his was.  
"Please allow me Mildady." Podrick murmured. All Sansa could muster was a nod to continue.   
He had never been more elated as he reached for the front laces of her bodice. As it loosened, her breast began to pour out of it. At the sight of it all, the majority of his blood supply no longer resides in his brain but in another appendage, he was strictly running on pure primal instinct now. After a painstaking long time, he finished untying the laces and she stepped out of it. Her breast now fully exposed to him in all there glory.  
Podrick shoots Sansa his coyest smile before his mouth engrossed her supple breast licking and sucking, while his hand covered the other as his fingers twiddled her nipple. This action caused her head to fling back as the sensation over took her. Podrick moved his other hand to the small of her back to keep them from toppling to the ground.  
"Podrick" Sansa said in almost a whimper causing him to stop all actions immediately to examine her comportment.  
Fearing he'd gone to far, to fast but instead of seeing hesitation as he expected he only saw want, so he slowly continued his seductive behaviors. Kissing her neck while his hands roamed her back, stopping at the ribbon that bound the material together. As he longed for her garments dissolved, she sensed his want and slowly unbound the gown herself. This provoked him to cease the tongue assault on her neck and peer at her as she purposely unlaced the dress achingly measured as to tease him. Once she finished, she raised her arms implying he remove it from her and he did so as he groaned internally.  
She now stands before him bare from the waist up and he looks upon with more lust then shes ever seen before causing herself to feel quite exposed. He realizes this and quickly removes his tunic to match her state of undress. Since removed their eyes meet once more, Podrick takes her by the hand to lead her to the nearest armchair. He gestures for her to sit and she does, then slowly kneels before her.   
"May I remove your small clothes?" He asked breathless as his eyes pierced her soul.  
"Please do so." She whispers alluringly, as she lifts her buttock to assist him in removing her last garment.   
He tosses the fabric aside, she now completely bare before him. He whimpers at the sheer sight in front of him. Podrick peers into her eyes for another confirmation and she gives it with her sexiest smirk possible. He reciprocates it with one of his own, as he caress both of her soft thighs at once before lifting them to rest on his shoulders. Thus causing him to come eye to eye with her mature womanhood, now running slick with desire.  
They moan simultaneously as his tongue made first contact. What started out as slow and controlled, turned into something rapid and fierce. As his tongue roamed and explored her womanly folds. His arms wrapped around both legs keeping her in place as she writhes on the chair beneath her, his head buried between her thighs. His actions causing her to come undone as her pinnacle started to build. He adds a finger to aid his tongue then another until his fingers danced inside her. She no longer tries to suppress her loud moans of desire, now almost screaming his name over and over as her reaches the apex of her climate.  
"I...I never knew it could be like that." She says panting as she comes down from her peak.  
"What do you mean Mila.. Sansa?" He asked her inquisitively, as he lifted his head from between her legs.  
"I mean," she cast her gaze downward to embarrassed to continue.  
Podrick realizes what the lady meant by her previous comment and cups her hand that rests on her lap to show he understands. The men in her past where most cruel, especially to Sansa herself and if either were alive today he'd vow to end them himself.  
"I only ever desire to give you pleasure. I'd choose to die before ever causing harm to you Sansa, my Sansa." He says as he brings her hand up to meet a kiss from his lips, to ease any concerns she might still have.  
"If that true, give me more pleasure." Her words drenched in wantonness, any uncertainty long gone.  
"I will be most delighted to pleasure you all night Sansa." Podrick whispers, finding it most gratifying upon hearing her gasp at his racy epilogue.  
He rises to his feet and extends his hand to help the lady to her feet as well. Sansa could not help but notice the enormously large bulge, that now exists in his trousers. She no longer a novice to the anatomy of a man since her marriage to the Bolton monster. So she knew the reasoning but questions the want inside herself, the sight of a mans phallus never generated such lascivious desires in her as it was right now. Just a simple glimpse has her yearning for the pleasures he promised.   
As they stand together, they start to kiss once more. She taste herself on his tongue and grows more aroused by it and her need for him to be inside her. Her hands roam his back before she slid them inside his trousers, grasping his firm arse in the process and making him jump in surprise again causing them both to laugh aloud. They resumed kissing first on each others lips, then their mouths explored other routes. She started sucking his neck, sure it to bruise giving her further satisfaction in marking him and making him moan.  
Neither being able to take it no longer, they lower themselves to the bearskin rug that lay at their feet. Now laying side by side holding each other, they began snogging in front of the hearth, hands exploring the others body.   
"I'm ready Podrick, please take me now." She begged him, not allowing morality to paralyze her want no more.  
It was the only encouragement he needed as he lifted himself enough to remove his belt and trousers along with his small clothes. They now each lay naked next to each other, their lust keeping them warm on this cold winters night. Podrick slowly moves a top her, face to face, he lowers his lips to meet hers. He breaks the kiss only to gaze into her eyes for permission before going any further. She raises her arms around his neck, to hold him and nods yes for him to continue.   
He slowly sinks into her, both letting a loud moan in the process, as her grip tightened around him. Once fully sheathed inside her, he pauses once more before continuing, though finding it very difficult in doing so, in order to asking her,   
"Are you alright Milady?" He gently whispered in her ear.  
"I'm fine, keep going." She moaned in almost a command, while still appreciating his compassionate and delicate manner.  
He smiles, gladly obeyed her order and started slowly removing himself from inside her. In doing so, he evoked deep feelings within herself, she'd never thought possible. Only heightening as he proceed to push his extremely hard cock, back into her now very wet womanly folds. She instinctively wraps her long legs around his middle, looping them in place behind his back. So turned on by her forwardness, he released a incredibly loud groan and quickens his pace.   
She further tightens her hold around his back with her legs and moved her hands up to strongly grasp his hair, as she begins assisting in the gyrating motions of her lover. Both loudly moaning and panting as they writhes in each others holds. Podrick starts to feel his sweet Sansa about to cum from the feel of her pulsating cunt riding his hard cock. He moves his hand to meet where they join as one and begins, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he pumps in and out of her dripping pussy. The combined actions and the sensation of it all caused her to cum repeatedly, as she screamed his name over and over again. Podrick quickly followed suit, loudly moaning her name as he spills his seed deep inside her.   
"There is no doubt others haven't heard the happens that just occurred between us." Sansa stated in a pant but with a smile on her face. He only grins in response.   
After, he gently removed himself from her, he reached up to grab the duvet that rested on the nearby davenport and covered them both with it. Turning to her, he delicately brushes the hair that had fallen in her face, then lowered his lips to meet hers once more. Both realizing their true feelings towards each other and the fact that, not just sex had occurred between them but knowing those are confessions for another day. For now all they need is, to lay in each other arms holding one another, as they slowly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my creative imagination, of the relationships I yearn for lol. Please feel free to comment or leave a kudos, if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
